The present invention relates to a supporting component for a suspension spring for a motor vehicle, forming a pressure sensor for a fluid-controlled brake regulator.
Fluid-controlled brake regulators driven by a vehicle's suspension are known. For example, the patent GB-B-1,542,507 describes such a system. For the efficient operation of these regulators, the pressure sensor must be simple, reliable and easy to install in the vehicle. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,180 teaches such a sensor comprising an annular pressure chamber receiving an annular piston which is displaced as a function of the force acting on the suspension spring supporting cap.
Although entirely satisfactory, such a sensor is relatively expensive to produce on account of its annular members.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,329 discloses a device comprising a regulator arranged between the turns of the suspension spring and having a closed pressure chamber coaxial with the device. However, this device is extremely complex, therefore expensive, and, in the event of a leak of the fluid enclosed in the chamber, the regulator behaves in a manner detrimental to safety.